The Only One For Me
by xsvpaintballer
Summary: After years of being best friends, things finally escalate between Ash and Misty. Tensions build up, and a future is set! But what happens after marriage? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

The Only One For Me

Over their years of traveling, Ash and Misty finally come to a stop in Ash's hometown of Pallet. He was on his way to challenge the Elite 4 while his best friend, the fiery red head from Cerulean city, was still unsure of what she wanted to do, would she go back to run the gym? Would she finally tell Ash Ketchum how much she loved him? She had no idea, her mind was in a complete daze

Ash: "Misty?" Ash asked his friend as they stopped in front of his house  
Misty: "Huh?" Snapping out of her own thoughts  
Ash: " I said were here" Said ash as he smiled a big smile. Oh how she loved that smile of his, it always made her day worthwhile and put a smile on her face  
Misty: "Sorry ash, I was just….thinking…" she said quickly walking into Ash's house leaving the boy outside confused

Soon Ash then followed into the house to see it empty, he noticed a note on the counter from his mom

_Hey Honey, I had to go away for a few days for business_

_Feel free to have friends over but be safe!_

_Love, Mom_

Well, that was that. He was going to finally tell Misty how he felt about her, the fiery red head that make his stomach turn just by thinking of her, like a train had just hit him, his mind was in a blur, his emotions ran high and he could feel himself getting hotter and his palms getting sweaty.

"Ash! Let's watch a movie!" Yelled Misty from up in his room

Fuck was the only word Ash could think of as he quickly had to make up a plan on how to break this news to Misty, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours, contemplating on how he would tell the woman he loves so much how he felt.

"Ash?" Said Misty who was standing at the top of the stairs in shorts and a tank-top,  
"Sorry…you were taking so long that I changed.."

"You look great" Said Ash who quickly looked away to hide his face which was turning a bright red. Misty's face as well was starting to turn red before she spoke again.

"So…what shall we watch?" Hoping he would choose a romantic movie but knowing ash it wouldn't be likely.

Ash: "Well misty, why don't you choose a movie?" He said with a smile

Misty: "Oh! Ok then ash" She said while quickly walking into Ash's room again and choosing a Romantic chick flick movie.  
"Hurry up Ash!" Yelled the fiery red head wanting the lovable goof to watch the movie with her

"I'm coming!" He yelled back while walking up the stairs

He then entered and sat down on his bed with Misty on the other side. It was a quiet nice subtle movie but nothing that really excited him, he soon laid back and rested his head on a pillow and dozed off, only to awaken to Misty cuddled up next to him. The pokemon trainer was shocked as to how this happened. Her hand was on his chest along with her head nestled on his cheek, her soft and smooth legs were intertwined with his. This is what he wanted, this is what he dreamed off nearly everynight, to be like this with the girl he loves.

"Misty…" He spoke softly

"You have no idea how long I have waited for us to be like this, it may be simple as cuddling but god have I dreamed off this for the longest time"

He then brushes the hair out of her face

"I love you" Said Ash and Misty simultaneously, Ash shocked at what he heard the girl who was curled up into him said

"Misty…I…uhhhh…fuck.." Said Ash, redder than ever. He didn't know what to say and could only let out a nervous laugh as the red head slowly brought their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, both of them savoring each others lips and exploring each others mouths with their tongues, soon though they were out of breath and had to stop the kiss, both of them panting they just resumed their cuddling, enjoying the presence of each other.

"Hey Ash, could I stay her tonight?" Misty asked while looking into Ash's eyes and giving him a wink

"Of course you can Misty" Ash replied with a wink of his own

Both of them giving each other a peck on the lips as they relaxed in the bliss of holding the one they love.

"Ash…"

"Yes Misty?"

"Are we more now? More than just friends?"

"..I'd like that misty…very much so.."

**Well I'm not the best with stories but it's a start, give your feedback please! Constructive criticism if all else fails! :D**

**I feel like continuing this story but idk yet. Welp, reviewwww!**


	2. Tensions Rise

**Hey all, so I started this on a spur of the moment kind of thing but felt like it should be continued! All sorts of reviews are welcome especially constructive criticism**

Chapter 2: The Next Day

The sun was barely rising but still managed to shine through the open window of the room containing Ash and Misty. The ray of sunshine first hit Misty, making her eyes flutter a bit as she finally cooperated with the light and opened her eyes from a deep sleep. Mumbling to herself as she fidgeted around only to feel something different, something new. She looked down to see none other than Ash's hand draped over her stomach, just lying there. Some of her was confused as to what was going on, but then it all came back to her. She stayed the night! She was actually in the same bed with Ash Ketchum! And she was wearing his shirt! Although it was a little too big, coming down to her knees, she thought it looked good on her! She couldn't help but contain a squeal of joy, only to wake up the slumbering Pokemon Master. She quickly closed turned around and planted a kiss on Ash's lips, surprising the young adult in his half-awakened state.

"Good morning Ashy boy" Said misty with another quick peck on the lips

"Mph" was all Ash said as he rolled over

"You know I don't like being called that" said Ash softly, almost falling asleep again

Misty then cuddles up behind Ash and runs her hands across his arm down to his hand and placed hers in his

"Don't be such a grumpy guss, you know I was only teasing" Misty said with a frown as she sat up a bit, still leaning over Ash

"I know hun, I was just messing with ya" Said Ash with a slight smile

"I just don't feel like waking up yet" He said with a yawn

"Well we don't have to go anywhere, we can just stay here and cuddle all day. Or…" She trailed off, getting Ash's attention making him turn around slightly

"We can lay here and….mess around" She said with a sly, seductive smile

Ash then sat up a bit and gave her a wink, leaning over he kisses her softly but quickly pulled away and with another wink kissed her nose

"Not yet! Gonna make it special" He said getting up and heading out the door

"Ash!"

"What?"

"Do you….not think I'm pretty?" Misty said with puppy dog eyes staring straight into Ash's

He stopped in the doorway and turned around

"Misty, cut the crap. You know I think you're gorgeous, I'd just rather have it be memorable ya know?"

Misty just folded her arms with a raised eye brow

"Seriously Ash Ketchum?"

"Well at least let me eat first" And as if on cue his stomach let out a low growl signaling he was hungry. Misty just rolled her eyes and giggled a bit before getting up from the bed and walked past Ash, looking over her shoulder and blowing Ash a seducing kiss with a wink

"If you say so"

Ash was frozen with what just happened between him and Misty. Could this really be happening? I mean, not even last night they just established being together, and now. This! He stood there for another minute or so until his stomach let out another growl, he then lumbered down the stairs only to find Misty in the kitchen over by the stove taking off some bacon and pancakes from the skillet and pan.

_"Man she looks good in my shirt"  
_

He couldn't help but stare at Misty who had taken her down while down here, flowing down past her shoulders.

"You just gonna stand there all day or are you going to eat?" Said Misty with one hand on her hip and the other holding a plate of food for Ash

Snapping out of it Ash walked over to her and took the plate of food and kissed her on the way to sitting down. Misty then walked back to the stove and made herself a plate of food only to come back to seeing Ash shoveling food down his mouth, not even chewing half his food.

"You're style of eating will never cease to amaze me, where the hell do you put it all anyway?"

"Don't really know, I just like to eat!" He said as he shoved the remainder of his food in his mouth, then leaning back patting his belly

He looked at Misty as she ate slowly, but gracefully. There was something about her that just made everything feel right, made him happy, and above all else. Motivated him.

She had always done so and continues to do so. 8 years they've known each other. And in those 8 years, Ash had fallen in love with Misty, he just didn't know when to tell her how he truly felt, sure he told her last night. But there was so much more he wanted to say. It was then when he hatched the perfect plan.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go take a shower" He said as he placed his dishes in the dishwasher and walked up the stairs

"Door will be open" He said as he laughed under his breath

Misty couldn't help but roll her eyes again at him, but then again, she didn't want to miss this oppurtunity. She quickly grabbed her dishes and put them in the sink and ran up the stairs to the sound of running water and a closed door. She stood outside of it for what seemed like hours, contemplating on what to do, how to do it and if he would like what she would do. She bit her lip and grabbed the bottom of Ash's shirt as she slowly reached out to grab the door knob and turn it, a wall as steam hit her as she walked in. She closed the door behind her and turned around to see Ash

He had a towel around his waist with his hair wet from the shower. Water still clung to his bare skin as Misty could only glare at him. His toned 6 pack glistening, his raven hair hanging down halfway past his eyes. Misty wanted him here and now, but all she was doing was staring. Ash smiled a devious smile, just what he wanted. He walked up to her and gave her a very passionate kiss, lightly pushing her up against the wall doing so, Misty running her hands through Ash's hair while he grabbed her hips and lifted her up off the floor and kissing her neck softly and tenderly, Misty wrapping her legs around him started to lightly moan into his ear

"Ash….i want you….now"

He then gave her a hard, wet kiss and set her down then walked out of the door, leaving Misty again biting her lip and squealing a bit as the steam welled up around her.

"And to think I was the tease" Misty said seductively to herself as she closed the bathroom door to take a shower.


	3. The Boiling Point

Chapter 3

The Boiling Point

Misty had just gotten out of the shower and put her hair up into her signature pony tail. She started to wipe away all the steam from the mirror when she stopped to look at herself. Was she not good looking enough for Ash? Was she not sexy? No. That's not it at all, he said he wanted to save it so it can be special. But still..

She shook her head as she dried herself off and exited the bathroom into Ash's room where she kept her backpack of clothes. But before she bent down to choose what she was going to wear today she heard a knock on the door

"Mist? You decent?"

"Not yet Ash, give me a minute"  
Misty then quickly threw on some undergarments along with some shorts and a tank top

"Alright, pretty decent"  
Ash then turned the door knob and walked into his room seeing Misty sitting on his bed giving him a smile

"What's up?" Asked Misty sweetly

"Well, I got a few things planned for us and wanted to know your opinion on a few things"

"Alright then, what have you got?"

"Well" Ash said sitting down next to Misty

"We could go to the mall and kinda hang out there all day? I have a few things I need to pick up there anyways" Said Ash as he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head

Misty then laid her head on his stomach and the two rested there for a few minutes before yet again, Ash's stomach let out a low growl, having Ash then giving his goofy grin and a slight chuckle

"But first let's eat!"

With that him and Misty got up and walked downstairs hand in hand

Misty then proceeded to make Ash a heart lunch that both of them enjoyed

"Well, you ready to go Misty?"

"Yeh, just lemme grab my bag" Said Misty as she rushed upstairs to get her bag

"Ready!"

Misty and Ash were then off to the Pallet Town Mall, it was a huge 5 story mall with everything you needed inside of it. After a bit of walking around together, Ash and Misty split off to do their separate shopping for a bit and agreed to meet at the food court in a few hours

Ash went off to the mens department to buy some new pants and vests for his every day use.

Misty on the other hand went a different route. She found herself looking through Victoria Secret

"Can I help you" Asked an employee, seeing Misty glancing through the lingerie section

"I hope so, you see, there's this boy I'm really trying to impress and notice me so we can go to the next level" Misty said with an embarrassed smile while her face turned a slight red

The employee only chuckled and directed Misty to another part of the store wear Misty picked out a few sensual thongs, bras, night gowns and a pair of boots. She couldn't wait to show Ash all of these and especially yet, finally get into bed with him. Just thinking about it made Misty blush a deep red. She quickly went to the receptionist and couldn't help but keep blushing when she payed for her items. She quickly rushed out to the car Ash and her took and hide her new things in the back where Ash hopefully wouldn't look, she could only squeal as her mind raced around with the thoughts of the two of them going all the way. She quickly made her way back to the food court where she of course found Ash eating enough food to feed a family of 5. _"Family, now that's not a bad idea" _Thought Misty

Family? What am I thinking about, it's way to early to be thinking about crap like that!  
Although, it is Ash we are talking about, his gorgeous raven colored hair that's always messy, those dark chocolate eyes that I get lost in constantly, and that body of his, god I can't wait to get a better look at it.

She quickly stopped day dreaming and walked over Ash, exchanging a kiss and sitting down next to him

"So Ash, what did you buy?"

"Not much really, just a few new pants, vests and under shirts. What did you get babe?"

"Nothing actually, I couldn't really find anything I needed" quickly turning her head to avoid Ash see her obvious smile

"Well then I guess we should be going" Ash said as he got up and reached for Mistys hand, pulling her up, then wrapping his arm around his waist walking the both of them out of the mall. Thankfully Ash put his things in the backseat and didn't see what Misty had gotten. The drive home was quiet and quick, once at Ash's house Misty immediately got out and shoved her new clothing into her bag and rushed up the stairs, leaving Ash wondering what the rush was about.

Getting upstairs Misty closed the door and pulled out her new clothing one piece at a time, wondering what to wear and thinking what Ash would like. She finally decided on a teal thong with a matching bra and a dark green night dress, and put the rest of her clothes away while she hid her selected ones in her bag again and put them in the spare bedroom.  
Misty then walked downstairs to see Ash setting the table to what seems like a romantic dinner. Candles, dimmed lights, soft slow music playing

"Well well well Mr. Ketchum, what is this all about?" Asked Misty as she walked up to Ash giving him a kiss that lasted for quite some time

"Can't a boyfriend make his girlfriend a nice dinner that both of them can enjoy?" Said Ash winking

_"He is so gonna get it tonight" _Misty thought to herself as Ash seated her.

It was a nice dinner, Ash wasn't the best cook but her made a nice meal that filled both of them up

"Well Misty, I think it's time to get to bed, what do you say?"

"That sounds fine Ash, I'll meet you in bed in a bit, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and get ready"

Misty then got up from the table and went to the spare bedroom to get her clothes and then quickly to the bathroom as yet to be seen by Ash.

She quietly waited until she heard Ash walk into his room, she then slipped the thong on and put the matching bra on, as well as the night gown. What the hell, a little lipstick wouldn't hurt anyone right? She then put on some deep red lipstick she always had but never really used.

This is it Misty, time to make Ash want you so bad he's on his knees begging for you

Misty opened the door and slowly walked to the doorway of Ash's room to see him on the bed flipping through channels

"Hey there" Misty said with a low seductive tone

"He-" Ash could only say as he looked at Misty with awe, mouth hanging wide open

Misty winked at him as she closed the door behind him.

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. Currently out of state and forgot to post this chapter! Sorry!  
I know it's kinda lame without much detail, but I wrote it at like 2 in the morning. The next one will be better I promise!  
Review please!**


	4. Interrupted

Ch.4

"It's Time"

** Hey everyone, I'm real sorry about the super late update, got caught up with work and just completely forgot, but not I am back!**

**This is will be relatively short but juicy!**

"Well Ash? Are you just gonna sit there with your mouth wide open?" Said Misty as she gave him a little twirl so he could see all of what she was wearing. Ash was completely dumbfounded, Misty was looking beyond beautiful, and sexy as ever. He could already feel his pants getting tighter with each passing second. Misty easily noticed Ash was getting hard and her face turned red, it wasn't embarrassment, she was nervous, and excited.

Misty dimmed the lights and bit her lip as she slowly made her way to Ash who was sitting on the bed. She then straddled him and pressed her forehead against is, giving him a slight smile

"…Ash..I love you…and I want you…you make my blood boil just from a simple touch, and your kisses make me feel like I'm melting…"

And with that Ash kissed Misty softly and tenderly, placing his hands on her hips and leaning back so he was laying down and Misty was on top of him, they continued to kiss until Misty slipped her tongue in Ash's mouth where their tongues wrestled for dominance, Ash then started to explore misty's body, her skin was so soft, it was crazy, how could someone's body be this soft?

He ran his hands over legs and thighs softly, getting a slight moan from Misty as he then played with her thong a bit. Still though he ran his hands slowly and softly up to her stomach and further more until he got to her breasts, Misty again giving a pleasurable moan as Ash unhooked her bra from the front clasp, Misty then sat up and removed her night gown, then slipped off her bra.

Ash couldn't help but stare at Misty's breasts. Misty on the other hand brought her arms up and squeezed them together as she bit one of her fingers and giving Ash a wink

"You're such a fucking tease misty, you know that right?" Said Ash as he sat up and kissed Misty softly between her breasts, having Misty give out a little gasp as she ran her fingers through Ash's raven colored hair. Ash started to lick and suck on her right nipple as he gropped and played with her left nipple. Misty was in a state of bliss, she never thought it would feel this good, the emotions ran through her as Ash stopped to take off his shirt, and again Misty couldn't help but be amazed yet again as she looked at his abs, they were so toned.

"Ash? Are you home" Said a very familiar voice

"Fuck! It's my mom" Said Ash as he layed back and put his hands to his face in pure frustration, while on the other hand Misty freaked out and quickly got her backpack from his closet and put on some shorts and one of Ash's shirts

"Babe.." Said Misty as she laid down next to him and snuggled up to him

"Don't worry, tomorrow we can go to my house, you can stay the night and we can finish what we started" She said giving him a wink

Still upset, Ash couldn't help but smile as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and got up to find his shirt

"What about your sisters? Won't they get in the way" He said as he slipped his shirt back on

"Nah, you know how they are, always off fucking someone and going to parties" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Well alright then, tomorrow night it is then" Said Ash, giving one of his goofy smiles as he walked out the door and down the stairs to great his mother


	5. The Day Out

Ch.5

"The Plan"

_We last left the 2 star struck lovers in Ash's room with things heating up between the two of them, until an unexpected arrival from Ash's mom cut them short. What will they do now?_

"Fuck" Was all Ash could mutter as he laid down in his bed. He was finally going to go all the way with Misty, the fiery red head he held dear in his heart. He couldn't help but replay everything in his mind that happened earlier. He actually got to touch and grope Misty's breasts, and god were they fucking great, not to small but not too big. And how she squeezed them together!

He sighed deeply and sat up and looked out the window "_Was Misty up?" _ thought Ash, that was the only thing on his mind, what was she doing? Was she thinking of him? Was she thinking of earlier? How could he make things better next time?

The thoughts plagued the young pokemon master until he couldn't take it anymore, he needed something to take his mind off of what happened earlier. "_I can't believe I've been prolonging my training this long, fuck, I leave in a few days and still haven't even decided my team. Pikachu is a definite. Maybe Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Tauros, and Squirle. Not to sure yet but we'll see"_

He put on a coat and walked outside and sat in a lawn chair out back and relaxed with his hands behind his head

"_What am I gonna do after the Elite 4? If I win or lose, I think I'd want to stay home more, I don't want to leave Misty, unless she can come with me on another adventure, I'm always up for those"_

Ash soon drifted off to sleep thinking of all the possibilities of staying home, what could possibly be in store for the young pokemon master?

"Ash? Ash! Wake up"

"Huh? What?" Ash said as he groggily woke up to the sound of his mother calling his name

"What on earth are you doing sleeping out here?" Asked Ash's mom Delia

"I don't know, I couldn't really sleep last night and had to clear my head, so I came out here to think" Said Ash as he let out a yawn. "What time is it anyways?"

"Just around nine, why?" said Ash's mother as she was already starting to tend to her garden

"Oh, I was going to take Misty out today, just around town and stuff like that" He said as he got up, stretched and headed into the house

"Hey mom! Can I borrow the car today?"

"I suppose so, when will you be back?" Said Delia, not really looking up but instead tending to her flowers as Mr. Mime came around the corner with her gloves and a little trowel.

"I think I may stay the night at Misty's but nothing certain, I'll let you know later tonight" He yelled through the house as he was already on his way up the stairs to take a shower and get ready to go. He went to the bathroom and started up the shower but forgot a towel so he went to his room to find one, as he walked through the door he noticed his phone was lit up  
"_Crap, Misty must be freaking out or something"_

He grabbed his phone and sure enough he already had 2 missed calls and a few messages from Misty. He could only let out a little chuckle as he walked to the bathroom with a towel and txt her  
"Hey babe, sorry about last night. Needed to think a few things over, gonna shower now but I'll be over in about 2 hours"

And with that Ash hoped in the shower

Misty's pov

"Dammit Ash, what the hell could you be doing?" Said Misty as she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the light blue clear water. She sighed heavily until she finally felt her phone vibrate, she let out a little smile seeing Ash's name pop up and that he was coming over. She then got out of the pool and decided to take a shower herself

"_Wait, it's been awhile since I've let my pokemon have some down time"_

Spur of the moment she thought eh?

And with that she turned around and fumbled out her Pokeballs that she kept in her backpack

"Alright guys, time to relax and have some down time!" And with that she released her Staryu, Squirtle, Luvdisc, Dewgong, Gyarados, and Politoad

"Alright everyone, just have some fun and I'll be back later" She said with a smile as she left them to play in the arena sized pool, She headed up to the second floor which has turned out to be where her and her sisters lived. She went to her room to get a change of clothes and a towel and quickly hoped into the shower, cleaned up and got out.

She slipped on some undergarments and then a nice light blue summer dress, giving herself a twirl in the mirror to see how she looked, she also let her hair flow down, which came to her shoulders. She loved the ponytail but she knew Ash loved it when she wore her hair down so she had been doing it for a few months now. She quickly went to her phone and gave Ash a call

"Hey babe!" Said Misty, trying to sound as perky as possible

"Hey, I'm almost there, you ready?"

"Yes sir I am! Just come on in when you get here, I'll be upstairs"

"Alright sounds good, see you then"

And with that misty hung up the phone, she put it on her nightstand and smiled, thinking of what could possibly happen today

About a half hour later Ash pulled into the Cerulean city gym, but didn't quit get out of the car yet. Misty peered out the window to see what he was doing and was a little surprised to see him on the phone, smiling and laughing. Who was he talking to?

A little frustrated, she marched downstairs and opened the door, standing in the doorway she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as Ash noticed her and got off the phone and opened the door

"Hey babe" he said as he walked up and kissed her cheek

"Who was that?" Asked Misty, a little pissed off

"Don't worry about it Mist, you'll find out soon enough" He said with his signature goofy smile

She could only just roll her eyes and giggle. She can never be mad at him and that goofy smile of his

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss on the young pokemon trainers lips

"So, what's the plan for today?" she said hanging on to his arm as they made their way to the car

"Nothing much really. Wanna catch a movie? Then possibly go to lunch and walk around town for a bit?"

"That sounds great" Said Misty as she smiled at him then gave him a quick kiss

And the day started, Ash and Misty went to the theaters to catch a movie, it wasn't anything to great, just another chick flick. Misty loved it, Ash tried the best he could to stay awake, but he had fun watching it with Misty. They both walked hand in hand down the street until they came across a little restaurant where they both sat outside and had some lunch and talked for the next few hours. They then kept on walking through the city, sometimes stopping at parks along the way or large open spaces to sit and just talk and be close, as the hours winded down so did the sun, the soft cool breeze. The aroma of a warm summers day soon turned in a cool summers night, it was then decided that they should both be heading back now. Ash and Misty were thankfully close to the car and again walked hand in hand to it, they were starting the drive back to Misty's house when Misty piped up

"Ash.."

"Yeah mist?"

"Who were you talking on the phone with earlier?" She said in a saddened tone and lowering her head

Ash could only sigh. I guess it was time to tell her


	6. The Truth and A Surprise

Ch.6

"The Truth Comes Out"

"Ash, if there is someone else, please tell me. Just…please…" Misty said, a few tears in her eyes starting to form. Ash couldn't take it, he hated seeing Misty sad, especially on the brink of tears, her eyes gleamed, but this time it didn't make him happy, as much as he wanted to keep it a secret, he couldn't have Misty thinking this way. And with a long sigh he finally spoke

"Mist, it's not what it looked like ok? I wanted to keep it a secret but seeing how you are on the brink of tears I guess it's time."

He took a few minutes to think and ponder his thoughts, making Misty more and more uncomfortable

"Dammit Ash! Fucking tell me" Misty yelled

"Alright! Fuck. It was the Elite 4 chairman, I asked him to switch my room to a suite because I was going to ask you to come along, I wanted to surprise you, but apparently you think I'm off doing something with someone else" Ash said as his face instantly went blank. The ride home was quiet. neither of them talked. Misty's house was only half an hour away, but the trip there seemed like it took hours.

Ash pulled into the Cerulean gym and took a side path to the back. Both Ash and Misty got out without speaking

"So, do you wanna come in? My sisters are still away"

"Yeah, getting late anyways"

Then there was silence, an awkward silence. Misty couldn't handle it and simply turned away and walked inside, soon followed by Ash.

"You wanna take a dip in the pool then go upstairs and watch a movie in bed?"

"Sounds good. Aww crap wait, I didn't bring my swim trunks"

A little disappointed Misty lowered her head, only to bring it back up with a toothy grin, and with a wink she walked up to him, planted a juicy wet kiss and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck

"I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. But how about I make it up to you"

"How so?" Ash said, raising an eyebrow

"Well, we can go skinny dipping, and then a surprise later" She said with another wink and giggle

Ash couldn't stay mad at her, how could he? It's Misty we're talking about.

So with that he gave her a smile and another kiss

"Sounds good, lets go"

Misty took his hand and led him into a hallway

"Hey, where you taking me? I thought the pool was that way?" Said Ash as Misty was dragging him through the strange hallway

"It is, but I have another surprise for you!" And with that she opened a door to reveal a small room with a hot tub in the middle of it

"Holy crap, looks nice" Ash said as he looked around the room

"And I see you picked us up a little beer for tonight? Trying to take advantage of me eh?" He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Misty's waist

"Maybe just a bit" Said Misty playfully elbowing him in the guy  
"Lets get in"

The two of them proceeded to strip and Ash got into the hot tub while Misty filled up two glasses

"Who knew you had such a great ass, you can hide it well"

Misty turned around to see Ash propped up on his elbow with his chin in his hand

"Ash! Stop staring" Said Misty as she covered herself with her hands the best she could

"Fine fine fine" Ash said as he relaxed into the hot tub

Misty soon joined him and sat close to him, Ash put his arm around her and she simply put her head on his shoulder

"This is nice" Exclaimed Misty as she handed as his glass  
"Oops! Forgot the best part!" She leaned over the hot tub and pulled out a remote, then pressed a button that dimmed the lights

"Nice touch" Said Ash as he swigged down his glass of wine and placed it on the edge of the hot tub. He then relaxed his head on Misty's that found it's place on his shoulder yet again.

The two of them sat there in total bliss as the hot tub massaged both of them with it's light jets spraying over their bodies.

Misty started to doze off, and fell asleep for a few minutes until Ash shook her awake

"You ready to go up and watch a movie and pass out?" Giving her nose a quick peck

"Yeah.." Said a very tired Misty, rubbing her cheek on Ash's shoulder until she tried to readjust herself until she brushed up against Ash's lower regions. Misty suddenly turning a deep red and giggling to herself

"You act like you've never seen one before" Said Ash with a slight chuckle

"I haven't…" Said Misty, her voice level dropping

"Oh…Well if it makes anything better, I haven't really done anything with a girl either" Said Ash running his hand through his hair

Misty only smiled and gave him a kiss

"Let's head upstairs"

The two of them got out and dried themselves off and took their clothes in hand up to Misty's room where they both changed into there PJ's.

Ash in nothing but boxers and shorts, Misty slipping on some short shorts and one of Ash's t-shirts

Misty popped a movie into the DVD player and turned off the lights, then crawled into bed with Ash.

"Tonight was a good night" Said Ash as he laid back and put one arm under his head and closed his eyes

His eyes were only closed for a short when he felt a tug at his waistband. Surprised he opened his eyes quickly to see Misty hovering over him trying to take his shorts off!

"Misty? What are you doing?" He said softly

"Well, I said I had another surprise for you Ash, if you don't mind.."

"It's ok" He said, giving out a slight nervous chuckle

And with that Misty started to slide Ash's shorts down, revealing his cock, she wasn't great with math but she figured him to be about 7 1/2 to 8 inches. She never knew he was carrying such a great package.

She lightly kissed as Ash became fully erect, kissing up and down his shaft until she came to his head which she kissed and slid into her mouth. She kissed and sucked his head and then finally started to move her mouth further down, slowly making her way down his shaft.

Ash was in pure pleasure, he could only lay there with his mouth slightly open and eyes closed as Misty was working him.

She couldn't get it all the way down her throat but could get halfway. She stopped sucking and started to jack him off, slowly at first and then picked up a little speed, sucking his head at the same time she was rubbing him up and down.

She then again stuck more of his cock into her mouth and tried a new approach. She lightly played with Ash's balls as she bobbed her head up and down on him

"Misty…this feels…great…" Ash said with a low voice.

Misty then lightly moaned for him, trying to turn Ash on only more, her moaning kept up and grew a tad bit louder

"Fuck! Misty, I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Was all Ash could say before he blew his load into Misty's mouth, she was a little surprised at first but didn't want him to think it was gross, so she swallowed all she could and went back to clean up the rest. It wasn't that bad she thought, maybe a little salty but not what she thought at all.

She wiped her mouth and pulled Ash's shorts back up and she crawled back up to his opens arms where they both spooned.

"That was great Misty, one of the best surprises I've had in a long time" He said while nibbling her ear

"Well I hope you liked that, cause there's plenty more where that came from" She said giving him a wink

Ash, getting aroused yet again grinded his dick onto her ass

"Nuh uh! Not today big boy"

She said reaching around and softly grabbing it and rubbing his whole cock

"Let's save it for another time"

"Damn Mist. You're a hell of a tease"

**Hope you all enjoyed. Another chapter will be up later tonight!**

**Review or message me if you have questions pertaining to the story!**

**Cheers!**


	7. Training Day

Ch.7

It was early in the morning, the scent of cold dew filled the morning as the sun slowly rose above the other houses, letting the light barely shine through the blinds of the Cerulean Gym. The gym was quiet, having only 2 people sleeping throught the whole place. Ash and Misty.

It was about 8:20 in the morning when Misty's eyes finally started to flutter and begin to wake up. Still groggy she rolled over and snuggled her head into Ash's chest as he was still fast asleep, but snoring like a Snorlax. How can she do it? How can she sleep with him snoring like this? I guess with all the traveling she did she just got used to it. She giggled a bit before she started to kiss his neck trying to awaken the Pokemon Trainer.

He started to stir a tad, giggling in his sleep, then finally awakening slowly to see Misty smiling at him

"Morning Ash" said a yawning Misty

"Morning my little princess" Said Ash as he yawned as he began to stretch, then sat up in bed

"Oh, aren't you just a sweet little thing" Said Misty as she kneeled up behind him and draped her arms around his neck

"So what's on the agenda today?" She said lightly pecking the back of his neck

"Hmmmm, well I really do need to train before I go to the Elite 4, maybe we can train a bit ourselves, get some battles in, use gym you have" He said turning his head catching Misty's lips

The slight peck quickly turned out to both Ash and Misty's tounges exploring eachothers mouths hungrily

Misty could only let out a few moans before Ash stopped and got up

"Well we better start our day!" Said a very eager Ash as he struggled to get his pants on and then his shirt, which got stuck on his head

Misty could only laugh at him as he struggled to put on his shirt until she got up and helped him pull his thickhead through the right hole

"Come on Ash, let's go train" She said with a smile

The two then spent the first half of the day training themselves, doing various exercises in the gym, not necessarily for a Pokemon battle but for themselves. They started out working on their upper body with a weight lifting machines the gym had, then working on their core. And eventually going to work on their lower body, not doing too much to get tired out and sore, but enough for a good exercise. Each of them pushing the other, trying to get them to go their full capacity and work to their best ability, until finally it was time for a little break and some lunch, the two of them grabbed some towels for a swim they would take later after lunch.

Misty went to the kitchen to whip something up real quick while Ash sat at the table, his stomach rumbling like an Earthquake attack.

"Jeez Ash, how is it your stomach is like that? Either you have a mysterious bottomless pit or 4 stomachs" She said as she put a plate in front of Ash containing a few sandwhiches and chips while Misty just had one and a little salad. Lunch was relatively quiet on account of both of them engorging on their food. Ash of course just shoveling his food into his mouth. The two of them finished and cleaned the table as well as their plates and went back to the pool

"How about a little swim?" Said Misty as she lifted her shirt off, showing her upper body as well as part of her bikini, it was a tad bit small and hugged her breasts amazingly, Ash tried his best not to get hard, but it happened anyway.

Misty of course taking notice and slowly took her workout sweats off as slowly as she could and as sexually as she could. Pushing her ass out and sliding the pants down showing her bottom part of her swimsuit and biting her lip as she let her sweats drop.

Ash just smacked her ass and jumped in the pool

"Fuck you Ash!" Said Misty, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms

"Well what did you expect me to do? You just stuck it out there!" Said Ash as he started to backstroke into the pool

"Hmph" Said Misty as her anger slowly faded, how can she be mad at Ash? Besides, she kinda liked it. She took the scrunchie out of her hair and shook her head, letting her hair flow down a little past her shoulders.

Ash was captivated. He always thought Misty was beautiful. But damn! Her with her hair down was just magnificent!

She knew Ash was looking, and she loved when he did. It made her feel wanted.

She climbed down the steps into the pool and wadded her way out to Ash who was still staring

"What?" She finally said, stopping in front of him

"You're just…beautiful Misty. Absolutely astounding.."

Misty's face instantly turned a deep red as she could help but blush and give Ash a sensual kiss, which deepened into a passionate make out session until the two of them had to stop for air.

"Damn…" Said Ash

"Yeah…That was great" Said Misty as Ash went in for another kiss

"Uh uh! Save it for tonight mister" Said Misty as she winked and swam away

Ash and Misty took a few laps around the pool and enjoying the cool water as it soaked their bodies

Soon they decided it was time to let their Pokemon out and train them a bit. They got out and dried themselves off and got dressed. Misty in her usual attire as well as Ash except the vest.

They decided outback would be the best place to train all his Pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu, you see that rock over there? I want you to try and boost your agility by quickly dashing around the rock stopping only to give it a quick zap of your thunderbolt. Try your best to give it all you have with each try"

"Pipikachu" Said Pikachu as he scurried off and was already starting to train

"And you Venasaur, I want you to work on your vine whip and razor leaf to start off with. Use your vine whip to slam against that tree and slice whatever falls with your razor leaf, practice aim and accuracy"

"Vena!" Said the Venasaur as he lumbered off to a tree, making sure he was at least twenty feet away

"As for you Charizard I want you to work on your flamethrower while flying, use the best of your ability to swoop down and hit that rock with a precision hit flamethrower. Do your best to melt it!"

Charizard only spat out a little flame and walked away, already knowing he could do it with ease

"And as for you Blastoise I want you to work on your hydro pump and it's accuracy, as well as staying up with it's power. Try blasting that tree" He said pointing to a tall tree in a small clearing"

"Blasss" He said, confident in succeeding.

The day seemed to go by quick but each of Ash's pokemon gained experience in the most tremendous way! Pikachu was able to boost his agility while still maintaining his power for his electric attacks.

Venasaur also managed to improve his accuracy as well as boost is power while using his vine whip. Charizard and Blastoise improved dramatically, each boosting their power and skills.

"That was a great day guys! Let's turn it in for the night and get ready for tomorrow" Ash said returning each Pokemon. Then looking at Misty who was napping on Ash's backpack under the tree they were both sitting under. He gently shook her awake, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she yawned and smiled at him

"You did great today Ash" She said, half asleep, stretching herself awake

"I say we go take a shower and get to bed a little early" Said Misty with a wink

"I like the sound of that" Said Ash as he took her hand and walked back inside with Misty hugging him close

The two of them barely made it inside before they started to passionately make out, Misty fumbling with the door until Ash finally turned the knob then grabbing her butt and lifting her up, Misty in turn wrapping her legs around Ash's waist but not stopping their tongues exploring each others mouths, slowly making their way up the stairs to the shower

Ash let Misty down as she quickly ran over to the shower and turned it on while Ash started to strip, Misty as well.

The two of them stood their naked for a few minutes before Misty walked over and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and began to kiss the corner of his lips, then his cheek, then up to his earlobe where she nibbled it a tad and whispered

"I want you Ash. Give it to me" She said again kissing him wanting her tongue to glide along Ash's. He couldn't resist her as he soon let his tongue as well as her wrestle in each others mouths while his hands glided over her body. They walked into the shower, not breaking their mouths apart and closed the shower door.

The water ran over their bodies, each getting slippery and wet as Ash grabbed Mistys hands, interlocking them and pinning them over her head, kissing her neck with Misty giving a few moans of pleasure as Ash kissed and sucked her supple skin. Each of them running their hands over eachothers bodies, Misty loving Ash's toned chest and stomach. As the steam started to fill the rest of the bathroom Misty sat Ash down on the edge, as they were in a walk in shower. She then grabbed Ash's cock and started to slowly and softly jerk him off while kissing his neck, then kissed down his toned wet chest and and down his toned stomach. Ash could only relax as the water flowed onto Misty's head and back, only making it more pleasurable for him. She eventually kissed down to Ash's dick, kissing his head and rubbing it around her mouth and then sticking it in her mouth, she could already taste the pre-cum and wanted more of it in her mouth, she slowly slid Ash's cock into her mouth, taking the whole thing to the back of her throat and playing with his balls

Ash couldn't help but place his hand on the back of Misty's head and grab a bit of her hair. The pure sensation rushed over his body as Misty bobbed her head up and down on Ash's dick then pulling off and jacking him off while licking his tip

"Mmmmmm you taste so good" She said with a wink as a little bit of pre-cum was still attached to her lip and connected to his cock

She got up and kneeled herself over Ash, placing each knee on the side of Ash and rubbing her wet pussy on his cock while rubbing her nipples

"Ash. Take me now "

Ash went over board, he grabbed his dick and maneuvered it to find Misty's hole while taking her right nipple in his mouth, licking it over and sucking on it, then softly nibbling it and looking up

"You ready?" He said rubbing his tip around Misty's hole

She slowly nodded as she slide down carefully onto him until they hit a barrier.

She nodded to Ash and he nodded back. With that Ash thrust into Misty breaking her hymen. Misty instantly letting out a quick screech and clawing Ash's back, a few streams of blood running down Ash's cock, only to be washed away by the shower

Ash only holding her, preparing for the worst

They didn't move for a few seconds until Misty finally started to move up and down on his cock, letting him know the pain had subdued, she leaned back up, tears in her eyes, but giving Ash a smile as she started to bounce on him. Ash giving her a smile as well as he took her hips in his hands and guided them down onto him, thrusting up as she came down.

Pure sensation ran through both their bodies as Ash plunged deeper and deeper into Misty while Misty was so taken over she had to throw her arms around Ash's neck and moaned into his ear.

Ash then stood up and took Misty under each leg and started to bounce her up and down in the new position. She couldn't help but moan profusely and without stop, filling the bathroom and the walls outside with pure, enjoyable moans of pleasure. Ash pinned her against the wall as he still plunged inside of her, sucking on her neck.

Misty dug her nails into his back, loving the way his cock felt inside of her, her inner walls were on fire with pure pleasure

"Oh god Misty, I think I'm gonna bust" Said Ash grunting a bit

Misty moaning a bit but managed to say "Not inside of me, bust on my face Ash"

He let her down and instantly Misty got on her knees and began to suck his dick, bobbing her head as fast as she could, gliding his cock in and out of her mouth

"Ahhhh Misty!" Said Ash as he took his cock and started to jack off above Misty's face

Misty then closing her eyes and opening her mouth sticking her tongue out. Ash then climaxing a few seconds after, shooting his load onto Misty's face and into her mouth

Ash just stood there as Misty swallowed what was in her mouth then licking her lips and anything she could reach to lick up the rest she possibly missed

"You taste great Ashy boy" She said winking and getting up rinsing off the rest of her face and sweat. Ash smiled his goofy smile and helped Misty wash herself off as well as himself.

They then turned off the shower and dried themselves off when Ash started to pull his boxers on

"Uh uh" Said Misty as Ash looked to see her rubbing her clit in a circular motion

"I'm not done yet" She said opening the door and going into her room, only to jump on the bed and turn around opening up her legs

Ash walked in and quickly closed the door and walked over to her, getting on top of her and hovering over here

"Misty…I love you…words cannot explain how much I do"

"Oh Ash" Said Misty with a small tear coming from the corner of her eye "I love you too"

She kissed him softly as Ash again stuck his cock into her, slowly pushing and pulling it in and out as not to hurt her, but the pain had already subsided and only total bliss was left.

They tried a few different positions, but one they both liked the most was one where Misty was on her hands and knees and Ash was behind her grabbing her hips while he shoved in and out with his cock. She absolutely loved it when he smacked her ass, apparently so did Ash.

They ended up back in the missionary position where Ash again was going to cum again

"Mist, I'm gonna bust" He said while kissing her neck

"Just bust in me Ash, I wanna feel your warm cum inside me"

How could he argue with that? He slide his cock in and out a few more times getting a few more pleasant moans from Misty until he thrust in as deep as he could and bust his warm creamy load into Misty, leaving her in awe. It was the best feeling ever

Ash rolled off her and layed there while Misty snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest with Ash rubbing her back.

The two lovers soon fell into a deep sleep, both with a smile on their face.

**Welp. They finally did it! Hope it was enough lemon for you!**

**Sorry for the wait, things have just been getting busy and this has been a few days process!  
Review please!**


	8. What To Do?

Ch. 8

It was another cool morning in the land of Kanto near Cerulean city. We come upon a dimly lit room where two star casted lovers slumber. One was a raven haired male sleeping on his back with his arm simply flung over his eyes, snoring like a sleeping Snorlax. The other, a red headed young woman, her hair flowing over the males chest.

The two of them laid there in perfect harmony and total bliss to be in each others arms. The two were none other than Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. (_Not to sure on her last name so we'll stick with this_)

Ash slowly began to open his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, looking around at his surroundings wondering where he was. Then it hit him, him and Misty had finally done it, they finally went all the way, and god was it everything he expected. The tightness of her pussy was just. Too great for words to explain, it definitely put him over the edge. He looked down to see Misty sleeping soundly, resting her head and her right hand on his chest, slowly going up and down each time he took a breath. She was so beautiful, everything about her Ash loved. Her hair, her sweet, soft lips, her nice soft long legs, her hips and the way her clothes hugged up against them, she was his everything. Ash smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to stir and shift positions, having her roll more on top of him and wrap her arms around his chest even more.

Again he only chuckled and kissed her forehead. He could stay like this forever, he wish he could have until Misty yawned and looked up to see Ash, giving him a light smile, giving off another yawn.

Rubbing her eyes she sat up and leaned over Ash, placing a hand on his chest, slowly rubbing it back and forth

"You're chest is so toned and sexy" She said giggling and leaning down giving him a quick kiss, then getting up and straddling him

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She said sitting on him, keeping the blankets up with one hand just above her nipples

"Well, we could let the Pokemon train in the indoor arena today I suppose while we train ourselves some more, and start packing? We gotta leave in about two days. Other than that I have no clue" Said Ash as he stretched a bit then sat up

Misty got off and grabbed a towel as she headed to the shower and closed the door behind her, leaving Ash sitting on the bed pondering on what to do for the day. There was nothing really he could do except train himself and his Pokemon. Tomorrow though, he would try his best to give Misty a romantic night before he got too busy with the Elite 4. Maybe send her on a stupid little errand, have her get dressed up, himself getting a bit suited up and plan a night of total romance. The thoughts swirled around his head as his eyes were suddenly covered.

"What the hell?" He said aloud as he wondered what was going on, only to hear the giggle of Misty, only to realize she was just being a goof. He took her hands and peeled them off as he turned around to a now nude Misty, her arms draping over his shoulders lazily

"Well look at you, you're body is just so amazing" He said kissing her softly, getting a slight smile from her as she kissed him back.

As the two of them stood their kissing he felt a little nudge on his shorts, looking down seeing Misty with one finger in them and tugging back and forth

"I miss him" She said seductively in his ear

"You wanna.." She said turning around

"Go again in the shower?" She said rubbing her ass on his package biting her lip with her head slightly turned

"You read my mind" He said as he slowly grinded up against her

The two of them walked hand in hand to the now steaming shower, getting in there Misty closed the door behind the two as she locked it and leaned up against the door only to have Ash close the space between them and plant a kiss on her lips, their mouths then opened and their tongues again fought each other in a wet passionate battle. Eventually they made their way to the shower, still locking lips and closed the door between them. She instantly bending over as he stood behind her, giving her ass a light slapping, getting a slight coo from her.

He rubbed his tip against her pussy and was about to stick it in before she stopped him

"Wait…"

"What's wrong?" He said, a little sadness in his voice, pulling away a bit before she grabbed his dick

"I….i….i wanna try something" She said, with a slight tremble in her voice as she guided him up past her pussy and around her asshole where she let go

"You wanna? Really" He said, a little unsure about this, I mean. He always thought about it, but he never thought it'd be this quick

"Don't you?" She said turning around with a look of embarrassment on her face

"No, no I do. I just, I'd rather wait a bit for it. We've only done it once" He said giving her ass a little squeeze. "Let's just work our way up to it" Giving her a goofy smile as he pulled away

"Well what would you like to do?" She said, standing up

All Ash did was stare at her breasts, which gave her an idea

She sat Ash down and proceeded to kiss the tip of his dick, slowly using her lips to engorge it all and suck on it like a lollipop. She kissed him up and down as well as licked him from bottom to top, the pleasure was astounding! He loved every minute of it, the way she touched him, the way she licked him, the way she sucked him.

But she had a different idea, this time she spread his legs apart a bit and brought her tits up and stuck his dick in between them. Squeezing them together she started to move her upper body up and down, having his dick push through her cleavage, she didn't have the biggest boobs, but they were big enough to go around his dick completely and then some. Giving him some cushion that felt wonderful.

Each time she would go down she would take his tip into her mouth and suck on it a little, or flick her tongue on it to try and get him to bust faster.

"Come on baby, cum for me, cum in my mouth already" Said Misty as she started to moan a bit, wanting him to finish up already

He was close, very close, just a little bit and

Without warning he did, getting the majority of his seed on her tits and a little on the corner of her mouth. She didn't mind that much, she simply just washed off his cum and licked up whatever was around her mouth. Giving him a wink she sat up and sat on his lap, relaxing into him as the water rushed over the two of them

"Well, we should really wash up and get ready for another work out day huh?" She said sitting up

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to do that" He said with a smile

The two of them then washed each other off and got out, again drying each other off, giving little kisses in between.

They agreed to dress and meet up in the gym in half an hour

Ash was the first one to get there and was already stretching when Misty came in wearing a tank top and sweat pants again

"You ready?" She asked, putting on some light music before heading over to the treadmill where she started a brisk walk

Ash soon followed on a treadmill next to her starting out with a slow jog

A few minutes passed by, each of them focusing on their workouts until Misty finally piped up

"Hey Ash.." She said, looking over to him, still walking

He looked at her and slowed down the speed "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, what are you gonna do after the Elite 4? I mean, win or lose, what od you want to do?"

Tough question.

What did he want to do?

Surely he loved to travel, but what about Misty? She had to stay at the gym to take care of it, he couldn't just leave her now that their relationship was just starting out

What about all the new places to explore? The rare and exotic Pokemon he hasn't met yet?

What do I wanna do?

"I don't know Mist.."


	9. Sorry Everyone

Hey everyone!

I am terribly sorry about my lack of updating this story, the past month has been completely hectic and is now finally starting to calm down, a new chapter will be up within the next few days!

But if anyone has suggestions of something they'd like to see more in the future or what should happen let me know and I'll possibly throw it into the story!

Again I'm sorry everyone!


	10. The Right Thing?

Ch. 10

What to do, isn't that a problem for everyone? Not knowing exactly what you want? You have ideas, small ones that grow but never really know what you want until you actually put your mind to it and think hard. For Ash that was a problem, there was so much he wanted to do, he couldn't decide. Every decision he had, had a consequence, not all being bad but a few involved leaving Misty again. He didn't want that. He never wanted to leave her again.

"Ash!" Yelled Misty

"Huh" He softly grumbled as he realized he just stared off into space for at least a few minutes

"I asked what do you want to do?" She said slowing down on her treadmill

"I don't know Misty. I have a few ideas, but nothing really certain right now" He said as he increased his speed to a brisk run

Misty didn't want to push the subject further, cause she didn't even know what she wanted her and Ash to do once he was done with the Elite Four. Well, that's not entirely true, she wanted to start a family with him, but he wouldn't want that. He's too busy as it already is, besides, with Ash's way of life and how he is, he'd be the last one to think about any of that.

The rest of their work-out was left in silence. Ash again went outside to train his Pokemon, while Misty stayed inside to clean and watch a movie or two. She really needed time to think

_Misty's POV_

"How do I go about doing this? Will he be upset with me if I do this to him? Crap, why must this be so fucking hard!" She said as she kicked a pillow across the living room. The battle going through her head was one no body would like

"Screw it, I'm doing it, I'll take the consequences as they come"

She then sat down to watch some TV, still debating in her head how to play this off cool without Ash figuring it out. It's going be tough but she wants this.

"_I already haven't taken the pill the past two days. This should work"_

She thought to herself, smiling and giving out a small squeal. Now to only wait until tonight

_Ash's POV_

Ash took a deep breath in through his nostrils as he came outside, it was a tad bit on the cold side, but he liked it better this way.

He walked out to the spot where he had trained his Pokemon last time, but before he let them out he sat in front of the water to think for awhile

"_What do I want to do after the Elite Four. I wish I knew dammit. I know for a fact Misty wants me to stay here with her…..and I want to….but I also don't want to stop battling…."_

He then just slumped his head into his arms, this was all too much for him to think about right now. He had to train seeing how he left the very next day. And with that he got up and released all his Pokemon and started to train. Much like before but this time he wanted them all to work on their speed and recover time to give 100% if not more with each attack. Misty was watching him through the window, the way he trained his pokemon had always fascinated her, always made her want him. The intensity he trained with was remarkable.

But Misty couldn't watch for long, she had to prepare for tonight.

After a few hours of training Ash decided it was time for a good night's rest, the sun had just gone down and it was a little dark out.

He was pleased with everyone performance today! Everyone's experience grew exponentially and could not wait to see how they perform against their toughest competitors, Ash could only smile at what he was about to accomplish tomorrow. He started walking back when he suddenly thought about his earlier though, "_what do I want to do"_

They were soon put out of his mind as he walked into Misty's house and smelled something delicious, his mouth instantly started to water, what was this intoxicating aroma he smelled?

He quickly ran to the kitchen to see Misty making dinner, it was a shock and awe moment.

She was wearing some light red lipstick, black low cut dress, hoop earrings and again let her hair down

She looked at Ash and giggled a bit

"Well? Just gonna stand there with your mouth open? Go take a shower and dress up a bit would ya?" She said with a wink

Ash quickly went upstairs and took a quick shower, he put on some nice pants and a polo shirt, not really having a wide selection of dress clothing. He quickly went down being how he was starving and how Misty was dressed up.

He couldn't believe what he saw, it was like she prepared a feast for them!

What the hell? Was that a lobster on the middle of the table?

Ash just drooled, he was frozen where he stood. Misty thought it was adorable, it was like looking at a little kid in a candy store

"Don't just stand there, I made all of this for us, don't let it go to waste" She said as she started to eat

Ash did the same, sitting on the opposite side of the somewhat small table, they ate, they talked a little, but only about Ash's training and how each other's day went, other than that it was relatively quiet.

Soon the two of them had their fill and started to clean up the table, doing the dishes and putting the leftovers into the fridge. Ash then sitting down at the table, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

This is it thought Misty

She walked up behind him and softly started to massage his shoulders, nibbling on his earlobe a bit, getting a wide smile from the young Pokemon trainer. She then whispered into his ear

"Come on, time for dessert" She said with a slight giggle, taking his arm and leading him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room where she had dimmed the lights and lite a few candles.

"Someone's been planning a little romantic night eh?" Said Ash as he turned around to see Misty's dress already on the floor with her working on taking off her earrings.

Ash figured it wasn't the time to talk, the look in her eyes said it all

Lust.

He quickly took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground

Misty quickly came up to him, planting a kiss on his lips and wrapping his arms around his neck with Ash placing his hands on her hips

She loved that, it was just the little things she loved the most

He led them back to the bed where they slowly laid back onto it, both of them eagerly exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, each of them wanting more of each other

Ash's finger found there way into the sides of Misty's panties and started to slide them down as Misty sat up a bit and unclipped her bra, and without missing a bit, throwing it to the side and going back to Ash's mouth, while he shimmied his way out of his boxers.

The two of them grinded onto each other, wanting more and more but wanting to savor each moment, Misty then takes the initiative and sits up, again grinding on Ash.

No words were spoken, just soft moans.

It was time. That was the only thing going through Misty's mind

She took Ash's cock and slowly took all of him in, sitting there for awhile, feeling him inside her

A few moments passed until she finally started to move, giving light grinds forward and back and a little circular motion. This was complete bliss. This was ecstasy.

Every movement spurred her on more

She placed her hands on Ash's chest, slightly grabbing onto it the best she could as she started to bounce up and down, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, moans coming from the both of them.

The faster she went the better it felt, but if she went a little rougher it felt event better

She then put more force into her bounces, almost making Ash go over the edge before she slowed it down and went back to grinding

"Not yet she whispered"

Slowly getting off him, signaling him she wants to switch positions

He got the hint and quickly got on top of her, entering her yet again, getting a slight yelp. For some reason, missionary was her favorite position, it felt the best to her.

He slowly started to push in and out of her, a few times taking his dick out completely then re entering her. God how she loved that

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to pick up the pace, making her moan uncontrollably, watching her breasts bounce up and down and seeing him pumping in and out of her turned her on more, she loved getting it from him this good.

As he started to go a little harder she bit down onto his neck, only spurring him on more until finally he couldn't hold out anymore

"Mist, I'm gonna cum, where do you want it" He said in short gasping breaths

"Cum in me Ash" She said as she kissed him hard

With that, he did.

Misty felt his semen flow through her and it felt great. The two lovers, out of breath, collapsed next to each other, Misty barely having energy to wrap a leg around him and place a hand on his chest before the two drifted into sleep

But before she did, a small thought popped into her head

"_Can he handle being a father?"_


	11. Arrival

Chapter 11

"_Fuck! God dammit!"Misty yelled as she through the empty box against the way and cupped her hands around her face, shaking it back and forth slowly, tears running from her hands. She slid down the way and put her arms on her knees, just wanting this to be a dream, for her to wake up in a sleeping bag next to Ash….her Ash…_

"Misty? You alright in there?" Said a familiar voice to her, only she didn't want to be bothered, not even by him.

"_Just go away Ash!" She yelled, surprised when her voice cracked from the shrill sound she just emitted._

_He was speechless, what did he do to make her yell at him and in such a way?_

"_Misty please" He said as he jiggled the doorknob, being futile seeing how she locked the door_

"_I said leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled as she got up, unlocked the door, and stood in front of him._

_Nothing was said, until…_

**SMACK**

_Misty's hand came across Ash's check, leaving them both stunned. Ash's hand instantly going up to his cheek which was red from the force of her slap_

"_What the fuck was that for?" He said calmly. His serious tone scared her._

_She said nothing as she walked past him and went to a separate room in the master suite._

_What was wrong with her? What did I do?_

_Ash could only run his cheek and ponder on what had just happened, until out of the corner of his eye he saw it, he quickly rushed over to see the empty box, frantically looking for it._

_There it is! On top of the trash can, he didn't want to touch it, but he could easily see the answer to Misty's attitude….._

A few days earlier

"Come on Ash! We're gonna be late!" She yelled

It was time for Ash to start heading out to challenge the Elite 4. And like always, they were running a little late

"I swear Ash Ketchum if we're late.." She was quickly silenced by a kiss from him as he ran out the door to the car. She could only roll her eyes and smile at the thought of him.

Still a kid at heart.

And a grown man everywhere else, she started to blush at the naughty thoughts going through her head.

"Come on Mist! Let's head out!"

Breaking her out of her dazed state, Misty closed and locked the gym gates and got into the car.

The car ride over was relatively quiet. Neither of them saying a word, just being in each others presence was good enough, especially when Ash would reach over and rub her leg as they drive or hold her hand. She melted when he did such things.

It only took them about half an hour to get to the airport. Once there they quickly found the gate and flight they were on and sat down, making it just in time.

They were soon making there way into the plane and seated next to each other. It wasn't too crowded and a few rows were empty.

Misty looked around until she came eye to eye with a young infant a few rows in front, who Misty thought was adorable.

Once seeing her, the baby giggled and smiled, then did what looked like a wave. He scrunched his finger into a fist and outstretched them a few times, this giving Misty almost a panic attack. She squealed on the inside as she waved back, the baby smiling more and laughing until his mother sat him on her lap and started to play with him.

Misty sighed with happiness and laid her head onto Ash's shoulder, oblivious to what she was about to say

"I want a baby"

Ash instantly choking on his water he was sipping on

"What did you say?" He said, quickly turning to Misty who slid down his side from him moving

"What?" She asked, not knowing what he was talking about

"You just said you wanted a baby"

Her eyes instantly growing in size

"I did not! You must be hearing things" She said, quickly putting in her ear buds and picking up a magazine to read

Ash was stunned to what she said, but decided to not push the subject, he just did the same and eventually fell asleep.

The flight was only about 4 hours, but Ash slept through the whole trip.

"Ash….ash…..ASH!" She finally yelled and hit him with a pillow causing the young pokemon trainer to spring forward in his dazy state. With his eyes half open he looked around and stretched

"We here already? That was quick"

Misty again just rolled her eyes _"He's so cute"_

The two of them collected what they brought onto the plane with them and proceeded to exit and make their way to the baggage claim

"So how are we getting there?" Asked Misty as she wrapped her arm around Ash's

"While I was talking to the Chairman he said he would send someone to pick us up"

He said as they arrived to the baggage claim, once they got them they headed outside to see a sharply dressed man in a tuxedo holding a sign that read "Ketchum"

The two of them walked up and greeted him, as he did back

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Ketchum" He said with a firm handshake

He opened the door to the SUV he was standing in front of and let them in, grabbing their bags and placing them in the trunk, soon after they were off to the Indigo Plateau.

It was a pleasant drive, many sights to see with the lush scenery and beautiful lakes they happened to pass, other than that it was quiet.

But just as soon as the scenery ended, the true beauty emerged over the horizon.

The Indigo Plateau.

There were many buildings and huge stadiums!

Ash was like a kid! Looking out the windows and smiling his toothy grinned goofy smile, Misty laughing at him for acting like this and trying to calm him down, but couldn't

Ash was too excited for this and started to go on a rant on how excited he was and how he couldn't believe he was here

Misty listened intently, loving the way he was so passionate about the things he does. She hoped he did this with her

The car pulled up to what seemed like a parking garage, not sure on what it was Ash was bouncing off the seat looking to and fro

The car parked and Ash jumped out, ready to get started.

"I can't wait to get started! When's my first battle!" He seemed to yell out

"You're first battle won't be for another 2 days Mr. Ketchum" Came a voice Ash recognized

"Mr. Chairman!" He nearly yelled as he walked over and greeted him

"It's so great to be here and finally meet you, this is my girlfriend Misty I was telling you about" He said as he took her hand and led her over

"It's nice to meet you" She said, shaking his hand as well and giving him a warm smile

"My my my Ash, you sure picked a beautiful one" The old man chuckled, swatting him on the back, giving Misty and Ash a red face

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Said the chairman

The two eagerly agreed and followed him through the parking structure to an elevator, there were so many buttons it was hard to tell which one did what!

The chairman pressed a few and they were off, soon arriving to Ash and Misty's room

They we're not expecting this at all.

The room was huge! The living room itself could fit one hundred people! It had 3 separate rooms and 2 bathrooms.

There was also a huge plexiglass window in the living room that showed all of Indigo, with two chairs already set up and a mini table with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket.

"I'll just leave you two alone to get situated" Said the chairman as he chuckled and closed the door behind him

"Wow, this place is amazing Ash" Exclaimed Misty as she started to explore

Ash himself looked around, amazed at some of the stuff that was in there, the couches were very comfy, and the TV was huge. He could easily get used to this

"Ash! Come quick!" Misty yelled

Ash instantly jumping up to find Misty's voice, finding her sprawled out onto the master bed

"Wanna break it in?" She said giving him a wink and using her index finger to call him over

Ash smiled and took his shirt off, then closed the door behind him.

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated, but here's a new chapter! Hope you all like! Review please! **


	12. A New Beginning

Ash slowly sits up from his deep slumber, unaware of where he is, or how he got here. He scratches at the back of his head out of confusion until it dawns on him where he is. The Indigo Plateau, how could he forget? With a sleep of that magnitude he could have possibly forgot his name.

He creeped out of bed, as to not wake Misty, and started to stretch out his body, still stiff from last nights antics, Ash getting a tingling sensation as he thought about it. He quietly made his way into the bathroom down the hall where he grabbed a neatly folded towel from the rack and slung it around his neck. Turning the shower on he stepped into the enclosed area with water spraying frantically from all sides, it felt like every muscle in his body was getting a light massage, or a small spark from Pikachu. He stood there for a few minutes, letting everything soak in. Misty, where he was, why he was here, how he was going to accomplish it, what he was going to do afterwards. Everything seemed to be pilling down as of now, he quickly shook his head and continued to shower, as to not fret about those problems until the time comes. But even then, he couldn't keep them at bay, he pounded his fist against the wall, these thoughts buzzing inside his head like a swarm of Beedrill!

"..Ash?" a small quiet squeak of a voice

He quickly turned around to see Misty in the doorway. The shirt she was wearing was his, but barely fit. It went halfway down her thighs and was sliding off her shoulder slightly.

Ash getting slightly aroused at the sight of this, Misty only yawned as she closed the door and slipped the shirt over her body, revealing all of her beauty. Her long smooth legs, a little red fur patch, those perfectly shaped breasts of hers. He couldn't help but be fully erect at the sight of her.

She slowly made her way into the shower, cupping his cheeks and planting a small kiss on his lips

"What's wrong babe?" She said in a soft voice

"It's…it's nothing.." He said, backing up against the wall

Misty just crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Nothing huh? You banging on the wall, waking me up from a fucking amazing sex dream is nothing?" She said with a smirk

"So I guess last night wasn't good enough for you?" He said placing his hands on her waist

"Oh no Mr. Pokemon Master, last night was beyond amazing" She said as she stood on her tippy toes

"And I can't…."

He could feel her hand slowly making it's way up his thigh

"Wait…."

He felt the soft touch of her hand on his rock hard cock

"For tonight…"

She slowly and gently started to move her hand up and down, up…and down…

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" She said in between kissing his neck

"I'm….not sure.."

"Well then, maybe this will help you remember"

She started to kiss down his chest, still jacking off his member, going ever so slow, torturing him as she went on.

She kissed the side of his member, lightly licking it from it's base to the tip, where she then flicked her tongue back and forth, and side to side, getting a slight moan from Ash. He leaned his head back as she licked back up his shaft and took his tip into his mouth

Getting a light gasp from him, he loved the way she blew him, it wasn't forceful, or fast. But slow and tender

Misty slowly bobbed her head up and down on his cock, going deeper with each passing second, until finally she grabbed his hips and shoved his entire member down her throat!

Ash gasped loudly! Never has she done such a thing, or thought she could even do it

He cocked his head to the side to get a better view, seeing his whole cock in her mouth just turned him on more, the spit slowly coming from her mouth and dripping from her lips as she pulled back, inhaling quickly and letting out a small cough

He gave her a wink and a goofy as she winked back

She kissed his thigh as she began to work his cock up and down with her delicate hand, bringing her other hand up to caress his balls, slowly grasping them.

This was pure bliss

She then took his member into her mouth, bobbing it faster than before, grasping his balls and moaning. Moaning for more of him to be in her mouth, she loved the sweet salty taste of him, the manly musk it gave off, and off course, his full load

Just the thought of that made her moan louder, pulling her mouth off him she started to jack him off vigorously, wanting him to climax as soon as possible

"Come on baby, give it to me, right here"

Opening her mouth, she let out a few light moans

He was close alright, he loved seeing her beg like this

"Please baby, give it to me"

She continued to jack him off as she spit on his tip, lubricating it more, and getting a slight twinge in his cock.

She could feel his legs tighten up as well as his hand around her hair. She continued to jack him off as she closed her eyes, wanting it all

Ash ejaculated onto her face, some landing on her forehead, in her hair, on her cheek, and the majority into her mouth. She quickly swallowed what she had and took his cock into her mouth again, wanting even more. Sucking everything out until the very last drop

Ash only stood there, panting from all the excitement as she stood up and washed her face off as well as her hair.

The two showered together, lathering eachother up with soap and kissing eachother tenderly, letting both their mouths open for their tongues to explore.

A few minutes in Misty stopped the make out session

"What's wrong Mist?" He said with a bit of confusion in his voice

"Nothing, I just want you to wait until tonight" She said with a wink

"I have a surprise for you"

Leaving him to think about it, Misty got out of the shower and dried herself off, leaving her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I'm going to get dressed and run some errands, check out the Plateau a little bit, care to join me?"

"Actually I have a few errands myself I need to run" He mentioned, turning the shower off and grabbing the towel he had thrown off earlier

"Fair enough" She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking out

Ash dried himself off, put on a pair of pants, a white shirt and his signature hat.

He left the room in quite a hurry, wanting to get to the shop before it closed.

1 long, annoying taxi drive later he finally arrived, giving the cab driver the bills he turned around and sighed heavily

"I'm actually doing it" He said to himself as he walked into the store.

It wasn't that huge of a shop, almost like a small house really. Nice carpet, a new car kind of smell lingered in the air

"How can I help you today young man?"  
Ash turned around to see an elderly man behind the display case

"Hi, I'm looking for an engagement ring"


	13. Will You?

**Hey all, sorry about the late updates, things have really been pilling up. But the good news it that I'll be doing a chapter a day if not every other day or so!**

That's right, Ash Ketchum was buying an engagement ring, for none other than the love of his life, Misty. It still felt strange to him, being in this store. He never thought he would see himself in this situation for the next few years! But after thinking it through, he knew it was the right decision. It was Misty after all, the girl he craved, the girl he couldn't get his mind off, the only problem was how would he do it? I mean, he had a few idea, but he wanted it to be a night she would never forget.

As he was daydreaming the old man gave him a confused look and cleared his throat

"Young man?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I was wondering if you could help me choose out an engagement ring?" He said, giving a grin from ear to ear

The old man just smiled and nodded

They both walked down the display cases, talking about the bride to be as to choose the best ring for her

Eventually Ash saw something that caught his eye, a beautiful emerald diamond with water pokemon carved on the band

"I'll take that one" He exclaimed, pointing at the ring

The old man just chuckled as he opened the display case to grab it

"Wise choice young man"

The old man placed the ring in a small box, carefully handing it to Ash. He then paid and walked out of the store, a big grin on his face for the future he had in mind. He couldn't wait to get back to Misty!

**MISTY POV**

"Good thing that he's gone" She said as she plopped down on the couch, flinging her feet up to rest on the couch adjacent to her.

She flipped through the channels until she found a show bearable enough to watch, it had something to do with brides who go crazy during the preparations of the wedding, or something like that

"Man, I hope I never get like that. That is….if i'm lucky enough…"

Misty loved Ash, but sometimes she thought he was as romantic as a rock, sure the sex was ecstatic, but when it came down to actually going out, she never saw it

All she could do was sigh as she turned the TV off and laid back, thinking about that special day.

What she would wear, where it would be, who would be there, what would they eat?

All sorts of things going through her head, going over every detail. She didn't want a big wedding, just family and a few friends was all she needed

*BUZZ**BUZZ**BUZZ**

She looked over to see her phone ringing, popping up on the caller ID was Ash

"Hey babe" She said, laying back down on the couch

"Sup beautiful, what are you up too?"

"Nothing much, just sitting here watching TV" She said getting up and looking out the humungous window, overlooking most of the Plateau

"Sounds boring!" He said laughing to myself

"Yuuuuppp"

"Well, just wanted to call and say I love you."

"I love you too" She said, giving off a little blush in her cheeks

"Oh, and prepare to go out tonight for dinner, wear a nice dress!"

*CLICK*

"What? Ash?! Fucker."

What was that all about? Was this a new side too Ash? Why all of a sudden did he want to go out to dinner? Wear a dress? Since when did she ever wear a dress? Guess it was time to go shopping! She quickly grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Full of excitement she rushed down to the lobby to get directions to the nearest store to fit her needs. Getting the directions she ran outside, hailing the nearest taxi she could and headed off

Getting out she stood in awe at the mall in front of her, quite possibly holding thousands of stores! All she cared about was not getting lost, she mozzied her way into the mall and with luck finding the store only a few minutes in.

Misty glanced through the dresses, trying to find the best one to fit her, nothing too flashy, but just enough for Ash to notice

After looking for what seemed like hours, and most likely trying on every dress in the store she finally found the one.

It was a strapless aqua short dress. Coming up about halfway to her thighs and giving off enough cleavage to make Ash quiver in his seat

"God damn do I look good in this" She said, giving herself a twirl, giggling to herself

She quickly changed out of it and put her normal clothes back on, walking out of the dressing room and to the cashier. She couldn't wait to get home

*A Few Hours Later*

Ash finally comes back from his errands, carrying a few bags of random stuff he bought to make it look like he was actually out doing errands

"Misty? I'm back" He called out, getting a response from the bathroom

"I'll be out in a minute!" She said, quickly closing the door

Ash just looked at the door in confusion, boy was he in for a surprise.

He went to the room to change into some nice clothes, bringing out a tuxedo he had worn a few months back. He couldn't quite remember what for, maybe a wedding? No, he'd remember that, someone birthday? Doesn't matter, he was just glad he didn't have to go buy one

It took him only a few minutes to get dressed and "comb" his hair, but then just messed it back up, he didn't look like Ash with his hair combed.

He walked out of the room to see Misty standing at the door.

Her hair in a bun..

Her tight aqua dress..

Her black highheels..

Ash just stood there dumbfounded, getting a slight giggle from Misty.

"You ready?" She said, putting her hand on her hip

He finally snapped out of it

"Yes ma'am"

The two of them walked arm in arm to the parking structure, quickly finding the car Ash had rented for the night

Misty was astonished he had gone this far, what else did he have planned?

The two of them hopped in the car and proceeded out of the parking structure, Ash putting in some directions to the navigation device in the car, showing it would be a short 10 minute drive

"So Ash, what's the occasion for tonight?"

"I can't take my beautiful girlfriend out to a nice dinner once in awhile?"

"That's the problem. You haven't" She said sternly.

"Better late than never eh?" He said with a wink, causing the both of them to laugh. The short car ride was filled with small talk, mostly of what the other person did today and stuff along those lines, until the car pulled up to a place Misty was never expecting

"l'Altopiano?" Misty said, confused as to what the sign outside meant

"The fuck we doing at a piano place?"

Ash just let his head hang

"It's an Italian restaurant" He said giving her a peck on the cheek, giving off a small chuckle as Misty finally understood

"Ohhhhhhh"

Ash parked the car around the side and the two walked in hand in hand, being greeted by a waiter

" ?" The waiter asked

"That'll be me!" He said enthusiastically , walking up and shaking the waiters hand

"Right this way sir" He gestured with his hand

Ash and Misty then followed him towards the back where they were placed in a small booth, where at the table they found a bucket of ice and 2 bottles of champagne in it

"What are you getting at?" Misty said, nudging Ash as they sat down

"Oh you know, the usual, get you drunk, have my way with you, that kinda stuff"

"Ash Ketchum , you sure are something"

Soon the two ordered their food, both have a glorious time, each enjoying the company of each other. Looking up the both of them caught eyes, the love in their eyes was un matched to anything else in the world, soon it seemed like everything was tuned out and it was just the two of them, just them in a perfect world. He had her, and in return she had him

The glow in her eyes, man oh man could he get lost in those adorable eyes of hers, those rosey red cheeks, her perfect lips that he loved to kiss, everything about her was perfection. He thought it was now or never, at first he had butterflies, and nasty churning in his stomach, but he knew she was the one, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She was the love of his life

Without speaking he got up and went over to her

"Ash? Is everything alright?"

"It's more than alright baby" He said, getting down on one knee

"Ash what are you…." She stopped dead in her tracks

Could he? Is he?

Ash pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket

"Misty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will you marry me?


	14. The Answer

Misty dropped her fork, letting a sharp ring go throughout the small booth they were in, her eyes widened so much she thought they would drop from her sockets right then and there. It was really happening, he was really doing it. Ash was on one knee asking to marry her?

Her palms got sweaty, there was a slight ring in her ear, her face was burning up, her heart was racing. Everything seemed to be crashing down all at once, she wanted to speak but when she opened her mouth too. Only silence

Her eyes darted back from the ring to Ash, the ring, and Ash, the ring. Good lord was it beautiful, more beautiful then she could ever have imagined

Tears running down her face, she finally muscled up the words, nodding her head uncontrollably

"Yes!"

His face lit up, of course he was expecting that answer, but in the moment, he couldn't help himself. He himself teared up as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. In between tears she couldn't help but laugh a little to herself, not that any of this was funny, but that it actually happened, by none other than Ash himself!

The two embraced in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't just any kiss, the two seemed distant from the world, like the world fell from the very seats they were sitting in. In their minds it was just the two of them, their love more infinite than the universe, not caring what people thought or saw. They had each other, and that was more than good enough for the both of them. Ending the kiss, Misty grabbed one of the bottles of champagne and handed it to Ash.

"I think this is in order for such an occasion" She said, handing it to him and whipping away the left over tears on her cheek, grabbing a napkin so she can also clean up her dripping mascara

"You made me smear my make up you ass" She said, giving him a little light nudge

"I'm sorry for proposing to you?" He said, holding out a glass of wine

The two of them just laughed as they threw back their glasses of wine. One glass turned to another, then two more, then a third and a fifth. Finally smashed from a bottle of wine, the two of them grabbed the second one and headed outside

"Wait, didn't we drive?" Said Misty, looking around

"Yeah, we'll pick the car up tomorrow. Too drunk to drive" He said holding up the second bottle of wine, giving a small laugh as they stumbled to the street, soon finding a taxi to drive them home

Why wait?

A soon as they got in the car they were all over each other, hands flying over each others bodies, their tongues frantically exploring one anothers mouths, wanting more with each flick. Misty cupped his cheeks with both hands while Ash grabbed her wait, pulling her closer to her, wanting more of her with each passing second until they eventually arrived back to their place, surprisingly keeping most of their clothes on.

The two of them stumbled up to their room, not even getting in the room before they resumed frantically groping one another

As Ash fumbled for the key in his pocket, Misty nibbled on his ear lobe, making him quiver

Good lord, she knew every weak spot he had

Taking out the key he quickly shoved it into the door and swung it open, picking Misty up in his arms and carrying her in resuming the passionate make out session.

He carried her over to the couch where he in turn took a seat with her on top of him. Misty started to unbutton his undershirt while Ash rose her dress up, showing off the lacey black thong she had on underneath.

Nearly tearing off his shirt, Misty slowly kisses his neck, giving it a slight lick with every other kiss, gently running her hands over his chest and stomach, playing with his belt

She loved being a tease, it just provoked him to be more violent with her, which she absolutely fucking loved.

He couldn't get his belt off quick enough

Misty hopped off Ash and shimmied her way out of her undies as he flung his pants to his ankles. Quickly grabbing her hand, he brought her back on top of him, giving her neck a quick nibble as she reached down to grab his cock, lightly rubbing it up and down then letting him finally enter her

It was like thousands of miniature explosions going off simultaneously throughout each of their bodies, Misty grabbed his head and softly brought it to her shoulder as she softly moaned into his ear

Gently and gradually grinding on top of him, she ran her hands through his hair, pulling it back so she could kiss his sweet lips yet again, both of them opening their mouths to let their tongues dance with one another yet again.

Their senses were beyond the limit, the smell that emitted when they had sex, the sound of the two of them moaning for more as well as the slight creak from the couch.

Grinding a little faster and harder she ran one hand through his hair, lightly tugging at it, and the other hand clawing it's way down his back.

Ash grabbed her hips and forced them to go faster, harder. Getting a slight squeal from her doing so.

He then grabbed her hips with force and pulled her off of him, throwing her to the side of him on the couch, propping her up onto her knees.

He grabbed her hair as he smacked her ass with an open palm, shoving himself into her, getting a delighted moan from her doing so.

He pulled a little further back with her hair as he started to move his hips, thrusting deeper into her.

The intensity, the moment, the sheer force of everything was too much, Misty started to moan as loud as possible, getting the most pleasure out of every single movement.

The feel of him deep inside of her was enough to make her scream. Her back arched and her head up, all she could hear was the continuous smack from behind her.

Close to climaxing she brought her chest down further to the couch, he was able to hit her G-Spot, and oh god did he hit it. He grabbed her hips and firmly and pounded away, hitting that spot with force making her scream his name!

He picked up the pace knowing he was close to finishing. Faster and faster he went as the two of them moaned for each other

"Wait.." She said

"What is it?" Ash said slowing down,but not stopping

"I want you on top when you climax" She said, moving forward a bit and flipping over

Ash complied as he scooted up on top of her

It was fairly dark, but what he saw made his head go numb

Those gorgeous emerald green eyes, the way her creamy skin felt as he caressed her cheek, her soft succulent breasts

The two slowly closed the gap with a kiss, again letting him enter her

He reached up and grabbed her hand, interlocking each others fingers she started moving her hips, slowly

With her free hand she placed it on his lower back, pushing him further inside her, wanting him to fill her with his seed

The two continued to passionately kiss as Misty brought her hand up his back, feeling the sweat that has emitted from him, digging into his skin as he picked up the pace

She wrapped her legs around his waist, getting more and more closer to climaxing, he broke the kiss and sucked on her neck until he finally climaxed into her, pushing in as far as he could, getting a soft moan from her.

Ash and Misty laid there for the next few minutes, not a peep from either of them until Ash finally exited her .

Giving her a kiss on the forehead he said

"You ready to get some sleep my beautiful princess?"

"Can we just lay here?" She said, eyes closed and speaking at a barely audible tone

Knowing she was tuckered out from what just happened he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it, grabbing another for himself he laid down next to her, cuddling up as they both drifted off to sleep in each others comfort.

**Hey all, sorry if the last few chapters have been lacking something. I've been writing these around 11-1 at night and start to drift off from time to time. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed, if not, tell me what to improve on! Review, comment, message me, any of that!**


End file.
